The invention relates to a lifting platform for motor vehicles, especially for passenger cars, of the type having at least two vertically movable columns, with at least one supporting surface at the upper ends of the columns for the wheels of the vehicle. The supporting surfaces are generally in the form of rails on which the vehicle wheels may travel. Additional lifting elements, preferably disposed on, and highly preferably disposed within the columns, are provided for free-lifting of the wheels of the vehicle.
Such lifting platforms have the advantage that the vehicle can be lifted from the supporting surfaces so that repair of the brakes or examination of the axles, for example, can be carried out at a convenient working height.
In such lifting platforms of the prior art, the elements for free-lifting the wheels are typically driven by two hydraulic cylinders which are disposed inside respective columns. In order for the lifting elements to operate synchronously, it is necessary to provide a connection between them. Rack synchronization is generally used for this purpose.